


Darryl Has Seen Enough!

by MoogieMan



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoogieMan/pseuds/MoogieMan
Summary: Darryl is the voice of reason. Just don't piss him off!





	Darryl Has Seen Enough!

**Author's Note:**

> Pam seems to make Jim jealous a lot. What if the roles reversed!

    Pam was mad!  Mad at Alex, mad at Jim, but mostly mad at herself. It was the Annual Dunder-Mifflin Fun Day and she was going to be late!  
     Alex purposely caused her to be late.   Jim always let her have her way.  But the real culprit was Pam!  And she knew it!   She was going to be late.    She had already missed the barbeque and some of the races.  She hoped she hadn't missed the three-legged race.     She and Jim had won this race 5 years in a row and were favorites this year, slight favorites.  Only slight because Dwight and Angela  had been practicing and were determined to win.  
     Both couples had engaged in a little good-natured kidding but both really wanted to win. Now Pam and Jim were likely going to forfeit.  
     Pam knew  whose fault it was: Jim's, Alex's, but mainly her own.  She was a wimp and let Alex control her, just like she controlled Jim.  
     Alex was Pam's project partner at Pratt.  They had a project due that Wednesday.  Since this was Saturday that shouldn't have been a problem. But Alex insisted they finish it on Saturday.  
     Pam knew what  he  was up to.  He had heard Pam talk about the race and how excited she was.  He was trying to move in on Pam.  Keeping  her away  from Jim was part of his plan. Pam sort of knew this, but didn't act on it.  She was too in awe of Alex and his artistic talent.   
    So she agreed to finish on Saturday.  He promised they would be done by 9.  That left plenty of time for Pam to make the picnic.  
     But they didn't finish by 9..  Alex stalled, took phone calls, triple checked everything, made sure to sabotage Pam's  picnic plans. It was after 11 when they finished.  Pam was beyond pissed.  Alex was smugly satisfied.  
    " Sorry.  I thought it  would be easier."  
      Pam glared, but said nothing. She made a mental note to tell him off on Monday. But she knew she wouldn't.   She couldn't stand up to Alex. And she knew that soon he would make a move on her.  He was putting his hands on her more and more.  She would push him away and they would both laugh.  But she knew what he was doing.  
     So she was late and mad.Finally she pulled into the parking lot , hoping she could make it.  
      But no.  It was too late .  The starting gun sounded and the three legged race began.  Pam felt like crying.   
   Poor Jim.  Pam felt so sorry for him.  It was such a big deal to him.  She felt so guilty.   She looked at the stands, expecting to see him head down, sadly watching.  But no, he wasn't in the stands. Where was he?  
       A loud roar filled the air and Pam looked over to the race.  
       Suddenly Pam didn't feel sad or guilty.  She felt anger even rage.   Jim was in the race, his right leg  tied tightly to none other than Cathy.  
    Cathy, the cute little temp.  
  Cathy, Pam's replacement while she was at Platt.  
   Cathy, who had aggressively tried to seduce Jim.  
     CATHY !!!  
     And to top it off,  Jim and Cathy were winning easily  
     Pam walked faster, then broke into a run. The race was over and Jim/Cathy had won. Jim and  Cathy were still tied together, both smiling , not in any hurry to separate, or so it seemed to Pam.  Jim looked and saw Pam approaching.  
    "Pam!," he yelled excitedly " Did you see?"  
     "Oh,  I saw all right!  I saw both of you smiling, so happy, so...I don't know, so in love.'  the sarcasm fairly dripped from her mouth! "  
    "What?  Pam!  Are you mad?"  
     "Mad?  Me? Sweet little Pam? Just because I nearly killed myself to get here and only got to see my husband groping his whore.  Mad doesn't touch how I feel.  I'm going home.  Suck off Jim or maybe Cathy should do that!"  
   Pam stormed off, leaving a stunned group of friends open-mouthed.     Cathy was in tears. Everyone  was shocked.  This was not the Pam who had left for New York 2 months ago. No  one spoke.  
     Jim and Cathy  untied their legs in embarrassment.  
     "I'm sorry, Jim," Cathy finally spoke.  I thought she would be glad that you got to participate.  Jim, you did nothing wrong!"  
     Jim looked sickly white.  He starting walking towards his car.    
     "Jim,  where you going?"  
     It was Darryl   
      "Poor Richards.  I could use some company."  
    " You got it.  But first I gotta help clean up.  Mike made me Head of Cleanup.  Because I'm black!"  
    Jim had to smile at that.  Good old Darryl. He could get Jim to smile, even  in bad situations and there had been plenty since Pam left for Pratt. He and Jim had become regulars at Richard's.  
     "Be there in 15 minutes......and only 2 beers til I get there."   
     "No promises."  
     "Believe me.  I will whip your butt if there be more than 2 cans on your table"  
   With that  Jim laughed at Darryl and headed for his car.  
     Meanwhile Pam was pulling into her driveway, still furious.  She knew Jim would be crawling to her, begging for forgiveness.  He always did.But Jim hugging Cathy, picking Cathy for his partner. Well, Pam  had no intention of letting Jim off easy!  She ignored all feelings that maybe this was partly her fault.  She had beat herself up enough, now it was Jim's turn.  God, she could still see their smiles.  
     Suddenly there was a knock.   
      Could it be Jim so soon?  She was going to let him have it, both barrels! She walked over and opened the door. Surprisingly, it wasn't Jim.  It was Darryl.  
     "Darryl?  What are you doing here? Where's Jim?"  
     "Jim's at Poor Richards.  Pam, I am here to talk to you.  You can tell me that it aint my business, but I care about both ya'll."  He hesitated. "Pam, you headed for trouble.  If this Pratt shit don't stop, you and Jim are headed for big trouble.  Today was scary.  I mean what was that!"  
   "Do you know how hard I tried to be on time? How fast I drove?   Just to see Jim and that bitch....."  
     " Wait!," Darryl practically yelled," Why were you  late?  Was it your fault, Pam?  Maybe that asshole art boy?"  
    "Alex.  He's not an asshole."   
     "What!  You defending him?  Over Jim? Over me?  So why, Pam?  Tell me that?"  
     Pam paused.  She knew Darryl was right.  She knew this time the whole engagement might be at stake.   
     " I know, Darryl, I know.  It was my fault.  I let Alex control things and make me late.  But why Cathy?  Why did Jim pick her?"  
   "He didn't.  Cathy was the only one left.   He kept saying how he had to win this.  Had to win it for Pam!  Pam this,  Pam that!  I'm actually tired of hearing your name!"  
      Pam laughed ."He is sweet.  I guess I should apologize."  
     "Yeah. At least!   You may need to do more!"  
     "What do you mean?"   
     " Maybe you need to come home.  Leave that school, let Jim kick that art boy's butt and get back here!"   
    " I can't do that!  All that time and work and money . Jim wouldn't want me to quit!"     
   
"Are you nuts? Jim hates that school.He hates that punk-ass. He would celebrate."  
    " Well, I'm not quitting.  I'm enjoying it and I'm staying.  May even sign up for next semester!"   
     "Shit girl.  You aint learned nothing.  "  Darryl turned and walked to his car.  He tried and failed. Pam might apologize, but she wasn't gonna change.  Darryl saw no future in this relationship. He was beyond sad.  
     Pam got in her car and drove to Poor Richards.  She walked in.  There was Jim, hunched over his beer, back to the door.   
     "Drinking alone?"  
     Jim didn't answer or look at her.  
    "Jim, I'm sorry.  I overreacted.It was my fault that I was late.   I saw Cathy and I lost .it  OK? Am I forgiven?"  
      " That simple, huh Pam? Just say I'm sorry and Good old Jim will give in.  Well maybe I'm a little more pissed than when you pull your Alex crap.'  
    "But you let her hug you...." Pam interrupts."Right in front of me."  
    "One- I had no idea where you were, two-how many times has  that douche hugged you in front of me?"  
     "I had no idea you objected.  You never said anything. I wish you would.  I didn't like it!"  
     "I didn't want to make a scene or spoil your Pratt stuff."  
     "My Pratt stuff?  What is that?"  
    "Your partying, your dissing Scranton and even me."  
     "Whoa! I never dissed you.'  
    "Well just your whole attitude. You've changed, Pam.  How many times have you had fun in say the last week?"  
     "What?  Dumb question.  Ok, Ok I'll play.  I have had fun every day.  Problem?"  
     " I have had fun once- today until you spoiled it!"  
    "That's your problem.  Look I said I'm sorry and that's it.  Your fun is not my problem." She got up to leave.  
     "Sit down, Pam." Darryl was in the booth behind Pam. "My turn."  Pam sat and Darryl stood at their booth."You two bout to get to a place where you can't get back.  Before that happens, I'm gonna say something'" He looked at both of them."Pam, you first.  Pam' you messin' up- big time.  You got to stop. Jim didn't send you to New York to drink, party,hang around that asshole.  You got the best guy I know and you blowing it.  He about at the end of his rope"  
    "If I'm so bad, why hasn't Jim said anything? I thought everything  was fine.  I'm not a mind reader."  
     "You not a mind reader, but you not stupid. How many times that you knew Jim was at a bar late at night? You knew he wasn't a drinker. Why do you think he was doing that?  He is miserable, worrying about you"  
     "He's never told me that!"Pam was genuinely shocked.   
    "Well now you know.  What you gonna do?"  
    "Jim and I will have to talk..  Jim,  I really had no idea.  We can fix this."  
    Jim looked at Darryl. "Thanks Bro."  
    "Hold on Hoss.  This is your fault too!"  
    "Me?  What did I do?"  
    "It's what you didn't do.  How come Pam's surprised?  You should have told her a long time ago. That jerk hugs her, you got to step in. You don't like her getting drunk, say something! She has to know if she's gonna change.  If she don't change, then be a man."  
    "What does that mean?"  
     " I think you know." Darryl looked at Pam" Pam, get your head out.  Don't lose this guy. Jim, grow a pair.  You both got homework."  
     Darryl stood up.  "I'm gone.  You both probably hate me.  I don't  care.  Hate me but get this shit worked out!'  He turned and left.   
     Pam and Jim sat in silence,  Neither knew what to say. Finally, Jim spoke. "He's a good guy.  But I need to think.  I'm going outside to think by myself."  
   He left.  Time passed.  Pam started to leave, when she saw Jim coming back.  " Darryl's pretty smart, and he's a hell of a friend!"  
    "And he's right." Pam spoke."  Jim I love you.  Never doubt that. I heard Darryl twice.  I'm coming home.  I'm done with school. Just promise me you'll tell me how you feel.  I really didn't know."  
"] will, Beesly.  But are you through with Alex?"  
    "Actually' no.  As soon as we get home'  I'm calling that douche up and telling him how the hog ate the cabbage!  I may have to whip his fat  ass!"  
    Jim grinned.  "You sound like Darryl."  
    "You  know Jim, that's not a bad thing."  
   "You said that right.  But can  you wait til tomorrow to call the asshole?'  
   "Sure, why?"  
   "Cause I've got my own little three legged race going on and I want you, beyotch, for my partner."  
   "Oh you got it!  I've got tons of energy'  Just hope you do!"  
  And later he proved that he did!  
Chapter End Notes: I own nothing that pertains to this story.

 

Moogie Man is the author of 7 other stories.

窗体顶端

窗体底端  
窗体顶端  
Name: Moogie  
窗体底端

**Author's Note:**

> I think Darryl is the voice of reason. He was under used in the show. There's so much we don't know about him. Tons of stories.


End file.
